Abandoned But Not Alone
by skyressshun
Summary: Abandoned by his family young Tala finds a friend in Kai


**This was my english assessment and after I reread it I found it sounded like a Tala and Kai friendship story from when they were kids so I thought I might as well post it to see what you think**

The young bluenette was laid stretched out on his army cot. His back throbbing as he tried to find a comfortable spot which would ease the pressure on the torn flesh on his back; but keep the pressure off his side which was stinging from the stitches which had been sown in just an hour ago.

Of course the abbey director hadn't granted him the luxury of having the wound numbed before it was stitched up.

Tears stung his eyes and he tried to hold them back with only marginal success. He could hear footsteps coming down the hall but he paid them little heed, too consumed with his own pain.

"Go in runt your cell mate is already in." Seemed another poor soul was being condemned to hell. The bluenette closed his eyes as a tear managed to escape sending his best wishes to the abbey's new victim. He opened them however when he heard his cell door being unlocked and the distinct sound of a child being pushed down into the cell.

The cell door slammed shut locking the two boys together. Pushing himself up slightly to look over the new arrival the crimson eyed boy tilted his head in childlike curiosity, regarding the boy who was pushing himself up off the cold floor.

What caught his attention first was his fiery red hair which stuck up on either side like devil horns, they seemed almost natural but that couldn't be right that was impossible wasn't it? He smirked slightly as he silently chastised himself, who was he to talk when his hair was multi coloured? The new boy turned to face the one on the bed having heard a small chuckle the other hadn't realised he had let out.

Now the bluenette could see the boy had very pale almost porcelain skin and two red tendrils hanging in front of bright cerulean eyes which seemed to almost glow in the dark of the cell. The hall light not illuminating the room in the slightest.

"Uh hi" the bluenette waved slightly at the other feeling very stupid that that was all he could say.

"Hi" the redhead answered as he shifted nervously under the others gaze, he wasn't used to attention from others. "What's your name?"

"Kai you?" he answered a small smile appearing on his face at how shy the young redhead was.

"Tala" he shuffled the ground with his foot not knowing what to do

"You can do what you want in here you know it is our cell" Kai told him sounding a little harsher than he had intended he softened his tone when he saw the redhead visibly flinch. "What are you doing in this hell hole?"

"My mum doesn't like me very much, this man offered her £500 for me and she took the money without a moment's hesitation." The boy's admission saddened the other who despite the pain he was feeling felt he had to comfort the boy who looked on the verge of tears.

The first day here was one of the hardest you would have to face adding onto that the knowledge that you own mother doesn't want you it had to be hard.

Moving so he was only a foots width away from the redhead Kai placed his hands on the other's shoulders pulling him into a deep embrace, thin arms wrapped around the bluenette as the redhead allowed himself a small sad smile.

"Why are you here?"

"My parents are dead, my grandfather hates me and owns this place, he threw me in not long ago" Kai answered not liking that he had to remember the day he was quite literally thrown in this place

"Oh um I'm s-sorry." The redhead stuttered sensing that Kai didn't want to divulge that information just yet. The bluenette shrugged not really minding telling the boy that, they were going to live together for a long while, he would have preferred to have had to tell him at a later date when he wasn't in so much pain but he wasn't being fussy.

"Doesn't matter kid forget about it we are roomies now" Kai ruffled the redhead's hair allowing himself a small smile, despite his pain the young boy was full of childlike innocence. Innocence he had lost when his parents died, it was refreshing to see a child who hadn't been beaten down. Even with his hard past Tala was still a typical child, one who hadn't been through what he had.

A small smile graced the redheads face as he felt Kai ruffle his hair; it had been a while since someone's touch hadn't caused him pain. The bluenette gently grabbed the redheads arm leading him towards his bed.

"As it's your first day I think I'll be generous and let you sleep in my bed" his smile widened as the redhead's eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of not having to stay alone in this intimidating building. Climbing into the bed the redhead scooted towards the wall so Kai could climb in.

With them both in the small hard bed they pulled the paper thin sheet up over them to try to trap in some heat. Kai closed his eyes allowing himself to relax the pain in his back and side not bothering him as much as before thanks to the young boy whose childlike innocence warmed his heart.

A small thin finger poked his shoulder slightly making the bluenette turn to the other in his bed

"I'm cold" his voice was quiet like he didn't want to annoy the bluenette but also was freezing his toes off. Kai turned onto his side pulling Tala into a hug warming the boy successfully. Tala rested his head under Kai's chin closing his eyes.

Despite the sub-zero temperatures both boys were content, slowly drifting off to sleep. Just before the bluenette succumb to the pull of sleep a soft voice reached him.

"Does this mean we're friends?"

"Yea I guess we are" he breathed before everything went blank sleep having drawn him into its comforting embrace

**please read review**


End file.
